Lelouch vi Britannia: Rise and Fall of the Black King
by Fireminer
Summary: What if Suzaku is smarter, and was sent to Britannia because of that?... What if Kallen's mother was stronger-willed?... What if Lelouch was never be dishonored?... And what if there is no Black Knights?... Too many possibilities - and this is one of them. (ON HOLD. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE!)
1. Disclaimer and Notes

Disclaimer: Code Geass doesn't belong to me. It belong to Sunrise. I just own this story, and it is purely fictional.

Welcome to my first Code Geass Fanfiction. The basic idea of this story is what if instead of Lelouch and Nunnally, Suzaku was sent to Britannia as a political hostage. So please expect Lelouch not as Zero, but as a trained soldier and a powerful Devicer; a smarter Suzaku, and characters from side stories (Oz of the Reflection, Akito of the Exiled, …). And finally, a TON of original Knightmare Frames.

Oh yes, this will be a Lelouch/Harem story. Below is the list of pairings:

- Lelouch/C.C/Kallen/Shirley/Oldrin (from Oz)/Ayano (from Akito)/Kaguya/Anya/Nina

- Suzaku/Euphymia (I'm letting her alive)

- Rolo/Tianzy

- Jeremiah/Sayoko

- Orpheaus/Mariabelle (Both from Oz)

Also, there will be an OC in this story: Alexander B. Waldstein (From "One and Only Son" by Juubi-K and Zaru). For all of your reader, he is just Setsuna. being adopted by Bismark. He will be a second-tier character in this story, but will also get a 9th-generation KMF.

This is the first time I try to use English for a story, so there will be a lot of grammar flaws (And even logical flaws - I haven't watch Code Geass for a long time). If you spot them, just tell me. And if you also want to give an advice or suggestion, please PM. I will be very appreciate!

So, no more word. I present to you:

******Lelouch vi Britannia: **Rise and Fall of the Black King


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

- Suzaku, you are Worthless!

In a half-lighted guess room, a middle-aged man wearing a _Kimono _yelled at his 10-years old son. His square face with thick eyebrows cover with anger and disappointment. His body and action, which normally shows courteous and subtle, now only show uncontrollable furious. And the boy, a brown haired boy. His face, unlike his father, show no emotional, but his hand is clutching tightly - it show that he is trying to endure the man.

- How can you become the Kururugi Household's successor, MY Successor, if you can 't even show respect to other Lords and ME?

Yes, it is a family scene between Genbu Kururugi, Japanese Prime Minister, and his son, Suzaku. The Kururugis, being one of the Six House of Kyoto, the real government of Japan; hold great power in their wealth and name, even on to this Modern Day. And because of that, Suzaku was expected to be a future leader of the country, the second Genbu. But, unlike his parent's hope, Suzaku have no characteristic of a leader. He is Naive, Honest, Brave, sometime Stubborn but very Loyal to his ideas - all quality a Samurai need, but not for a Shogun. His virtue made him a disappointment of his family. And today is the Straw that break the Camel's back: He insult his father and the Six House of Kyoto.

For centuries, Japan has been a proud nation, even calling itself: "Land of the Rising Sun". But after the formation of Holy Britannia Empire, the Euro Universe, Japan position in the world had been greatly decreased. And then came the defeat of Japan in the hand of United States of China at the Second Sino-Japanese War. At that time, Japan was merely an isolated island-nation, with no resources or tactical position - A backwater country. However, because of the discover of Sakuradite in Japan and Genbu's policy, Japan one again regained its position. Sakuradite, a type of mineral which is critical to the industrialized world because of it uses as a super-conductor in material form, of fuel in liquidized form; can only be found in some specific countries, and Japan alone has 75% of it. Because of that, Genbu use Sakuradite as a leverage, a tool to threat other nation. But that also greatly angered other nations, especially Holy Britannia Empire. A country built on the blood and war, Britannia's economy nowday is very unstable, and Genbu is slowly pushing it to the edge. That lead the Empire to the decision to invaded Japan, just like it did to the Southern America, Southern Africa, and Honolulu. After received this critical information, Genbu summoned Six House for a meeting...

**Flashback:**

- So, Genbu, do you have any plan to counter Britannia? Spoke Taizō Kirihara, the De-Facto leader of the Six House of Kyoto. He is a bald man with black pupils, and he has a skin tone that is slightly tanned. The position as the founder of Kirihara Industrial, Japanese's largest conglomerate, doesn't suit this man. At the first glance, if not for his calculated eyes, we can mistake him for a Buddhist Priest.

- We have only one option: Fight back and win, or die trying! No soldier of Britannia will ever be stepping onto Japanese soil!

- Can you guarantee the victory of us? - Another member asked.

- The Britannia is on the verge of an energy crisis. If they dare to invade us, they will be cut off with their main supply of Sakuradite. Even if they use their reserved, it will also be used up within a month. Overall, if we can stop their momentum and hold them long enough, the Britannia will have no choice but to cease fire.

After a while, Taizō spoke:

- Very well. The Six Houses of Kyoto will support your decision,... However, we know about our current force! Japan needs more time to prepare itself.

- It will be done!

- Then you better start to do it now! Japan has to win if we want to retain our position... And Todoh! Please bring in our "little friend". He is currently standing outside and eavesdropping our conversation.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh, a 30-years old Lieutenant Colonel and personal guard of Genbe immediately opened the door and caught Suzaku, who was trying to listen to his father's meeting. Genbu obviously surprised.

- Suzaku, this is not your place! Come back to your training, NOW!.

- No, father, you are leading Japan to its end!

- Foolish child! You don't know what you are saying.

- Yes, I do. We can't fight beck the Empire. Even if we win, there will be bloodshed...

- Every victory has its price! We may die, but we die in honor, die for the holy Japan!

- No, the people will die for your position, Father!...

The whole council was taken back by Suzaku's words, and Genbu is now in a whole new level of furious.

- How... How DARE you? Without us, Japan had been long collapsed!

- … Now I see! You, father, and the whole Six House are just parasite! You feed on the blood of Japanese people. You … Monsters don't care if thousand of innocents were killed. You just care for your power and leisure!...

- No more word!… Tohdoh, bring this stubborn kid back to his room, and don't let him leave without my word.

Todoh, still with an unemotional face, but some painful in his eyes, grab Suzaku by his collar and take him out of the room...

**Back to reality**

**- **Now, do you understand your fault?

- … No! It is YOU, father, that need to see your mistake...

...At least he can buy some time for Japan, and, remove a thorn on his eyes.

- Very well! Just like I guest... I hereby dishonored and striped your name, Suzaku.

- No, father... You can't do that.

The boy is totally surprised by this.

- Yes, I can do that. You are no longer my son, a Kururugi anymore. Now, you will be transferred to Pendragon as a political hostage. Make yourself useful, you worthless kid!

Suzaku's face now show no fear, but anger, anger for his father, for the grim future of Japan. A fire on his eyes indicates that...

- Yes, Mister PRIME MINISTER!

Then, he stormed out of the room...

**Pendragon, capital of The Holy Britannia Empire. Three months later.**

The Holy Britannia Empire, the last powerful monarch in the world. It was built by the people who fled Britain after Napoleon Bonarparte defeated them at the Battle of Trafalgar. Luckily for them, because Washington's Rebellion was stopped because of the betrayal of Benjamin Franklin, thus made America still just a colony. Even after Napoleon became Emperor of Europe, they still shown resistance. But because Queen Elizabeth III died childless, the throne was turned to Sir Ricardo von Britannia, or the 1st Emperor of The Holy Britannia Empire. Since they, the Britannnians carved their way to the top of the world by blood, turned every country that they conquered into an "Area", and called people of the nations which fell as "Numbers". Even today, Britannia, under the guidance of the 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia; still continue its policy: If you can not take it by Word or Money, take it by Force.

Nowdays, Britannia is preparing for a new war with Japan. Every adult men is expected to serve as a part of the military. Factories are working with their maximum power, created thousand of new weapons every day. There are even word of the appearance of a Mercenaries group. But everything still very quiet on St. Darwin Boulevard, the place where the Emperor's family reside. But not all of them, because Emperor Charles has 108 wives and consorts, and only the closets to him or the most powerful can live on this Boulevard. And one of them is the Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia, who live in the Aries Palace with her childrens, Prince Lelouch, Princess Nunnally and the (former) son of Japanese Minister, Suzaku Kurrurugi. The latest, who was taken under Marianne "care" only for only two months. However, she really treats Suzaku like her own son. Sometime even Suzaku has wondered if Marriane is his real mother; and that always leads him to angry about her life: Mariane didn't come from a noble family like the other Emperor's wives, but from a middle-class family. Marianne then enrolled into the army, and because her famous ability with Ganymede - a prototype "mecha" of Britannia, developed by the Ashford Noble family; she was given the position of the "Fifth Knight of Round", Emperor personal guards, and then Knight of Two. And then, her beauty and temper made her became Charles zi Britannia's Fifth Wive. It is said that only she can defeat the current Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein. And because of her history and personality, she is loved by both the Emperor and the Commoners, thus earned her names like "Cinderella" and "Marianne the Flash".

Marianne's children also think Suzaku as their brother, especially Lelouch. One can really say the Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi is two side of the same coin. If Suzaku is the perfect Knight, Lelouch is the absolute King: Subtle, Cunning and Reckless. Lelouch's cleverness in the art of war was discovered when he was still very young. His abilities in chess and tactical can even rivaled the Second Prince, Schneizel el Britannia, the Empire Prime Minister and possible candidate of the throne. Unlike other Prince and Princesses, who are arrogant and sadistic, Lelouch treat everyone equality with respect and kindness. However, this combine with Marianne's origin made him isolated from his siblings. Only a few like him - Nunnally (of course!), Mariabelle, Clovis, Schneizel (Lelouch only opponent in chess), two sisters: Cornelia (Marianne's fan girl and head of the guards of Aries Palace) and Euphemia. Unlike Lelouch, who inherited the black hair of Marianne, Nunnally has the Emperor's brown hair. Other than that, she is pretty much like Lelouch: smart but kind-hearted. She is like an angel from heaven, and Marianne's light. Lelouch, and by extend, Suzaku, can do everything to protect , because of their position, Lelouch and Nunnally only have a small amount of friends - other than Suzaku and their siblings, the only guests that frequently visit them is Anya (A noble's child who was sent to live with Marianne as her "Adopted Daughter", due to the close tie of the Alstreim's, her parent, with the Consort); Leila Malkal, heir of the Malkal family; and the twin Zevon: Orpheaus and Oldrin. Right now, they are playing with each other in the Aries Palace's garden...

- No way, you beat me again, Lelouch!

- Yeah !... But this time you did you good, Leila. Only after I sacrificed half of my pieces that I could check mate. - Lelouch told a golden-haired girl around his age. Leila's face reflect her beauty and nobility: Big eyes, snow white skin, high forehead. The heir of Malkal family, just like Lelouch, is considered a prodigy at a young age. Her smartness surprised her tutors, whom one of them even is a professor of Harvard University. And finally, Lelouch regards Leila is his opponent in chess, only behind Schneizel in strategy.

- Hey, Lelouch! Why you always move the King first!

- If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? A king place is near his soldiers, to see their pain, their sufferings,... and to guide them to victory!

While Lelouch and Malkal continue their debate about chess, Suzaku, Anya, Orpheaus and Oldrin is playing hide and seek with Nunnally (with her as the seeker). The Orpheaus twin is very similar, yet also very different to each other.:Both has light-brown hair and their mother's topaz eyes; but while Oldrin is rash, hot-headed (which lead she to constantly bullying her brother) but kind-hearted, Orpheaus is very timid and shy. Their dream is also distance to each other: the girl want to be a hero, a person that can protect people, a knight in shining armors; and the boy only think about dedicate his life as an artist (this make him became friend with prince Clovis la Britannia, who is also born with a talent for the art). At their first meeting with the vi Britannias, the twin quickly befriended with them. But with Leila? You can say that Oldrin and Leila are two opposite polars, or friends with eternal rivalry...

- Lelouch! Nunnally! Children! Look who is here!- shouted Cornelia from afar. Coming with her is a boy around her age. His black hair cover his forehead, only leave some space for his also black eyes, which radiated Bravery and a sense of Honor - the same as Suzaku's. However if we look closer, we can also see a dark secret clouded him; and a fear that someone might know that secret. And Cornelia, she is more than Lelouch and Nunnally's half sister, but also act as their guardian, and some time a mother. But when she is in command, especially sitting in a Knightmare cockpit, she could be the Satan's Daughter! Instead joining the army right away after graduated Colchester Military Academy, Cornelia volunteered as Marriane's Chief of Guards, hoping to learn a trick or two from her …

- Yes, sister! Who is it?... Is it you, Alexander?

Yes, that is Alexander B. Waldstein, Viscount of San Clement, son of the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. Years ago, he came to stay in Aries Palace because one of his father's campaign. Then, he befriended with Lelouch and Nunnally quickly, and even dared to stand before the Third Imperial Consort when she insulted them. This event might have end with Bismark duel the Consort's Personal Knight; if not for Marianne drove a Ganymede and stand between them.

- Your Highness! It's a honor to meet you again!

- Oh, come on Alex! - Nunally said - You don't have to be so formal!

- But you are a princess, and I am a …

- NO! You are my friend, not my subordinates! I command you not to act like that again, Understand? - Lelouch ordered.

- … Yes, your Highness. - Alexander reluctantly answered, and at the same time glare the other children with curiosity. Lelouch, as alway, realized that Alexander don't know his friend...

- Alexander, please meet my friends here: Leila Malkal, Oldrin and Orpheaus Zevon, … this is Suzaku Kururugi! - Lelouch grab Suzaku by his collar. The poor boy is trying to escape Cornelia's sight. Since Suzaku came here, she has doubted him, and always made effort to separate him with Lelouch, Nunnally; much to the two annoyance. - Guys, this is Bismark Waldstein, my friend, and also yours.

- It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance. Like your H... Lelouch said: his friends is also my friend!

- Now, because we have know each other, how about a game? - Nunnally cheerfully said.

- I am really sorry, Nunnally. First, I mus say my greeting to your mother the Highness. And then...

- Yeah, yeah, I know! Then come some "Alone time" with Cornelia. Reallly, Alexander, you don't know how much time she spaced out a day to think about you. - Lelouch chuckle, earning giggles from the others, and two shades of blush on Alexander and Cornelia's faces - Just remember to come visit us when you have time!

- Yes, your Highness. I will never forget that! …

**Somewhere in Narita mountain, Japanese Self Defense Force secret HQ. August 13th, 2010 A.T.B**

Only one word can describe the situation in the JSDF's secret HQ now: PANIC!

Three day have passed since the invasion of Japan by the Empire. At first, everything look smoothly for Genbu's side: The Navy had managed to halt Britannnia Battleship, and only after a day of constant bombing, Britannian can only deploy their troop (with the cost of half their ships). However, Japan's "tactical retreat" prove to be there grave mistake: They shouldn't had let the enemy stepping into Japan at the first place. As soon as landing on the soil, Britannia immediately show their latest toy: Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, or "Knightmare Frame" according to the intel. These fast and agile "mechs" (thanks to the recently developed "Landspinner") performed excellently, almost reduce Japan's Armored Division to the number of zero. Only a direct hit on their Yggdrasil Drive (a type of generator powered by Sakuradite) can completely stop them - even if you crippled and take out their "arms" or "legs", they will still just suicidally charge into you! With their speed, height (four to six meters, or 13 to 20 feet) and imitating look, this weapon soon became the worst Nightmare for the Japanese Force. Britannia quickly seized tactical point and now is moving toward Tokyo with the Knightmare Frame as their spearhead

However, opposite to the grimly situation, Genbu silently congratulate himself: If all thing keep on like this, Britannia will take over Japan in just a week! Unlike the surface, Genbu had secretly made a pack with Britannia: He help to provoke a war, a war they they will win, in exchange for the position of a Viceroy. Genbu has no love for the Chrysanthemum Throne or his country. What he want is power, a thing he can't have if continue to stay as Taizo's puppet. Suzaku is just a hitch on his plan: the boy is smarter than he though, smart enough to see through his plan. But everything has being dealed with: He sent his so-called "son" to Britannia, and now is waiting for his prize, like a hyena waiting for the corpse of its prey...

But soon, Genbu's though was stopped. As with all the people in the command room - "something" stop them from doing their current work, or more precisely, their sense of time!

And when they return to normal, a loud scream can be heard from the room: A Katana impaled Genbu to the wall. At first sight, anyone can tell that their "former" Prime Minister is death, red light and alarm alerted the base personnel. Everyone is astonished, or so scared that they didn't noticed two shade silently leaving the crime scene...

**Tokyo, capital of Japan. August 15th, 2010 A.T.B**

- Mommy, can I come out now? It's really boring here!

- Sweetheart, no, not yet! We must wait for your uncle. We can only come out when he is here.

- Then when will he be here, Mother?

- Soon!... Naoto, Kallen, you should get a sleep. We will have a long journey...

Under a cellar, which was lighted with a yellow lamp, lies Mrs. Kozuki and her two childs. While she and Naoto has brown hair, Kallen has Red hair; but all three of them has cerulean-eyes.

… It has been five day since the invasion of Japan by Britannnia. Because of some weird "mecha" deployed by the Empire, they has easily breached Japan's Coastal Defense Line, and now reaching near Tokyo. Add with the assassination of Prime Minister Genbu, the situation can not be more panicked. While Mrs. Kozuki married a Britannia nobleman, Lord Stadfeld; she still trying to evacuate the city - Mrs. Kozuki don't want her children to be caught in the crossfire, and somewhere inside her, she is still a Japanese.

- Mommy, can Akito come with us too? I miss him! - said Kallen.

- … No, honey. Akito is already left, and now he is on a land beyond the sea.

- Will we come there too, Mother?

- I'm sorry. We will go to your grandmother place with your uncle. Her house will be our new home from now on...

Silent once again fill the room, and not for long before the two children to enter the land of Nod. This time she now can admire her children's beauty. Both Naoto and Kallen show pure innocent, so pure that it crushed 's heart when she though about their future. Growing up in a war-torn country won't be easy... Even now, they are slowly experienced the harsh of this: For three day, they haven't left the basement. This annoyed the childs greatly, specially Kallen. Born as a Noble's daughter, Kallen is totally different from a typical Britannia. Unlike other girls of her age, instead playing with dolls, Kallen usually was found hanging out with Naoto's friend: Kaname Oghi, Shinichiro Tamaki, and a few others. This and her Tomboy personality made Kallen has little friends. Beside her brother's, only a boy same age as her, Akito Hyuga is close to Kallen. The two's mothers is old friends and neighbors, so the child friendship was welcomes. While Kallen is hot-blooded, Akito is more calmer and reserved. The two usually quarrel with each others, but they get along very well. If not for this war, they might had been more than just friend in the future... As soon as hearing the first new of Japaneses Army defeat, Akito's family immediately took the first ship to Euro Universe's territory, Russia.

Just then, Mrs. Kozuki heard loud gunfire "Bang! Bang!...", people shouting, and then someone walking above her head. Had Britannia really reached Tokyo, and now they are standing on her house? Fear soon invaded she and her children (they was awaken by the noise). Naoto and Kallen are clutching their mother tightly... No! They has found the basement door. As soon as the first light from outside, Mrs. Kozuki closed her eyes: she doesn't have the courage to see what will come...

- Sister, it is me! It's Kusakabe!

Mrs. Kozuki felt like a heavy a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders, and sighed in relied. Josui Kusakabe, a major in Japan Self Defense Force, and Mrs. Kozuki adopted brother. The two of them grown up and look for each other in an orphanage. Their parents was death in the Second Sino-Japanese War - that is the reason made them who are today. And they trust the other very much, enough for Mrs. Kozuki to handle her family's life to him.

- Katase, it is really you. I'm just afraid …

- No time to talk now, sister! The Britannians are closing in. We must leave now!

A few months ago, just before Lord Kallen's departure to Britannia, he told Mrs. Kozuki that if the war broke out, she must go back to her orphanage, or her "mother"'s home like she always tells her children.

- O.. Ok!

One hand grab Naoto's arm, another take her luggage, and Kallen on her back, Mrs. Kozuki leave her house. A Jeep, Katase's vehicle is parking in front of the house. Just before coming on the Jeep, Mrs. Kozuki take the last look of Tokyo:

The once proud of capital of Japan now is nothing more than ruins. Buildings collapsed, or burned everywhere. People rushed to to safety place, but there are no safety place now! Here and there, some corpse lies emotionless: caused by Britannian constant attacks of artillery into the city. Finally, on the south of Tokyo, even the sky was lighted by flame of Britannia's bombs...

A lone tear feel down on Mrs. Kozuki's cheek, and one fire was litted inside her. The fire that will be passed down onto her children, the same fire that one day will take down Britannia...

**At the same time, on the other half of the world: Aries Palace villa, Pendragon.**

**- **Damn it! Why fate has to be so cruel with me?

Alone in the dark of the library, prince Lelouch now look back at his life for the recent months, which lead he to asked this question:

Three months ago, Lady Marriane was assassinated! After a bloody battle, a terrorist managed to use a RPG, which made the entire left wing of the villa collapsed. The debris fell into princess Nunnally's legs, caused her now forever crippled. It could had been worse, if was not for Lady Marrinne's action: She used her body as a shield to cover the princess, thus kill her in the process. Anya, while not hurt, actually witness this tragic and now is getting a post-accident disorder! Now she is separated from her friends, being treated in a far and unknown hospital.

But that isn't the ending. Just a day after Lady Marriane death, Lady Annatasia mel Britannia, another Imperial Consort and mother of Princess Mariabelle was also killed by terrorist. Along with her is the Lordness Serene Zevon. Orpheaus was kidnapped, while Oldrin barely escaped death and now is in the custody of her uncle, Lord Oiaguro Zevon (he inherited the title from his sister), because Lady Serene never revealed who is the twin's father. Then, the dishonored of the Noble House of Ashford: The Ashford, after the quick rise in power and fortune, now face an even faster downfall because of Marriane death. They and the Malkal, her faithful suppoters, must flee Britannia: to avoid revenge off their and Marrianne's Rivals, wwhich includes other Imperial Consorts and their supportes, companies that competed with them, and many more... The Ashford (Lord Reuben Ashford and his granddaughter, Milly - Lelouch "close friend") went to Japan, while the Malkal turned to the EU.

However, another thing hurt Lelouch the most: the Emperor show no sign of grieving for his favorite's wife, not even went to her funeral. This almost would made him and his sister be dishonored in front of the entire Royal court:

**Flashback**

- Your Highness, the 17th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia request a audiance with you!

- Let him in!

A large men ordered from a golden throne. His face, which is almost square, show no emotion: his eyes is like of a men who was suddenly stop on his road. On his head is a big white wig. Yes, that is the face of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire. And now, he is going to face his most favorite wife's son, and soon to be his greatest enemy...

Lelouch walk straight to the Emperor, ignoring all the whispers surround him. His gaze, now full of anger and unanswered questions, only focused on his "father". He even didn't recognize the worry look of Cornelia, Euphemia and Alexander.

- So, my son, what do you seek for this meeting?

- Your Majesty, the Empress is death, being assassinated - Lelouch said without even bother to bow.

- And...?

- I want to ask: Why didn't you come to my mother, your wife's funeral. And the reason you don't implement an investigation for her death?

- … If you don't have anything to say, then get out! I don't have time for these "trifling" things!

The whole court, especially Lelouch was taken back by this:

- How...? HOW COULD YOU? My mother love you very much, yet you... you MONSTER show no emotion, shed no tears for her?...

- Silence! - the Emperor's voice echo through the hall - Britannia only need the strong, not the weak. You and your crippling sister prove to be useless, and so you must be exterminate from the Royal family!... Do you understand? You are death in my eyes!

- Then make me ALIVE! - Lelouch spatted, earning several gasp from the court.

- Dammit! What are your Highness trying to archive from this stubborn act? You will just push yourself and Lady Nunnally into deeper danger! - Muttered Alexander, sharing some of Cornelia's nervousness, whom is standing beside him with a face drained all of her blood.

Unfazed by Lelouch, the Emperor still has his cold and harsh temper:

- Very well! You can be choose whether to be place in custody under The First Knight of Rounds, Bismark Waldstein, training and showing that you are useful; OR, become a political hostage, both of you!

Several images flashed through Lelouch's mind: Nunnally, now is bound with the wheelchair for the entire life. Suzaku, now dishonored and has nowhere to go. Orpheaus, Oldrin, Leila, Alexander,... friends that he will never meet again. His mother, now in a coffin, won't receive the justice that she deserve... "The second isn't even a choice. Now it's not the time for me to be cast out."

Try to regain his composure, Lelouch speak again, now with a humble voice:

- A thousand time apologized, your Highness! It's my fault speaking with you like that. I will gladly do anything to redeem it! As your word, I will become Sir Waildstein's novice. I will prove my usefulness to the Empire... and your Highness.

- Remember, I don't allows failure!... Lelouch, you can now dismiss. And all of the others. - And with that, the Emperor return to his chamber.

Now, once again, surrounding Lelouch are the whispers, laughter of the Royal Court; and his friends relived but pity looks. And, just like the beginning, he ignore all of them and walk out. But now his eyes no longer contain anger! There is a fire burning on them, the fire that will burn down the entire Empire, thus lit the world with a brilliant light...

**Back to reality...**

… Now, with no family, no friends, no money or power; Lelouch feel helpless, and that made him scare. In the pass, he had always used his mind to get out of anything. But today, he realized that himself, alone, can not archive his dream. The Emperor had made clear that he wouldn't be completely forgiven - one more mistake, and there will be punishment for both Lelouch and Nunnally. And by placing him under Bismark, his father can keep a tab on him... "But why not make this an opportunity?" - An idea pop out of his head. "If I can climb high enough, someday I can get close to him and take my revenge!" Now Lelouch has made his mind: He will join the army, use his ability to the fullest, and then execute his scheme.

"But I need allies! If Malkal, Oldrin and Orpheaus still here, I won't be worry much" - Once again, his mind drifted to wonder how are his friends - "Well, let's see... Schneizel never like the Emperor's policies, and he has ambition for the throne... He will be my sponsor... Mariabelle... She is only under me and Schneizel about strategy, and knowing her, she might spend her entire life to chase down terrorists. I could use this to an advantage. And then come the problem of knight: I need a person whom I can trust my life to..." "Knock! Knock! Knock! - Lelouch, you can't not hide their forever! Can I come in now?" Lelouch train of thought was suddenly stopped. "Yes, you can now!" - He said.

Then come Suzaku who is looking very depressed. That is easy to understand: Britannia started the invasion of Japan five day ago. Because the Empire deployment of Knightmare Frames, the army had broken through Japan coastal defense line, and now they are advancing to Tokyo. But the news of Genbu Kururugi came as a surprise: According to the intels, he was assassinated. And the man who caused this still hasn't been identified. While Suzaku isn't a part of the Kururugi Household anymore, he still worry about the impact of this event: now, the blood will even shed more!

Silent fell between the two friend before Suzaku decided to break it:

- So, Lelouch... Are you alright?

- Yes, thank you! - But both of them know that he is not all right - What do you want, Suzaku?

- Ah..Well... I just want to ask you about your plan for future?

- The important thing is about yours, not my future! Knowing the Emperor, he will probably just waiting for another opportunity for turning me and Nunnally into political hostages, then shift us to one off the "Future" Area. - Lelouch speak solemnly, try to drive the conversation to his intention.

- No way, Lelouch, he is YOUR Father!

- … And what a great father he is! When we was born, he didn't show up! When we live in Aries Palace, he never visit us! When my mother die, he didn't attend her funeral!... And just look at you now Suzaku! With your father death and Japan is now a part of Britannia, you now don't have any where to go. What are you planning now?

- Well...Um... Can I no longer stay with you and Nunnally anymore?

- We ALLWAY wwelcome you, Suzaku. But the problem is wwe won't even stay in this house for long! Hell, maybe we won't live for long! My mother has a lot of enemies, you know... So you may want to get away from us, as far as possible.

- No way, Lelouch! You are my best friend! I won't let you and Nunnally in danger!... You said that the Emperor is waiting for your fault, then don't make one! Prove yourself to him! Be useful! - Suzaku said the last line with His Father last image in his head.

"Checkmate" Lelouch, now with a hidden grin on his face, rise from the chair and say:

- Then I will need a person that I can trust both mine and Nunnally life to. I need a man who has unquestionable loyalty, a men that won't hesitate to go to the Lion Den with me... What I need is a knight! And you, Suzaku, do you think you fit for that position?

- … Yes, Lelo... No, I mean Yes, your Highness! From today, my soul, my body and my life is under your command.

- Then, I hereby that you are my personal knight from now on. Rise, my knight! Together we going to change this world!

Yes, the world has just witness the born off a new King and Knight. They will open the door to a brighter era... The second coming of Arthur Pendragon and Lancelot Albion!

**End Prologue**

**Please reviews and be honest. I promise not to hold grudge! And you may notice some major flaws in my Grammar and Writing style. The reason is I am new to FanFictions, and only have just recently writing something serious in English. So please straight with each other, Ok? And this is just a draft (yes, as soon as I finish this - which will take a long time - I will just re-read and overhaul this). But you can help me to avoid this, simply by become my beta-reader (or even my co-writer. I don't mind. Beside, I have a lot of other ideas, and not enough time). **


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

For the people who is waiting for a new chapter of this story, me, on my behalf of my brother, I sent to you our deepest apologies. You see, due to "unexpected situation" (my brother has his left arm broken), we have to put this sorry in histatus for a while. In the meantime, if you are interesting in Muv-Luv, please check out another story of mine (just mine alone):** "Muv-Luv Extra:" Total Virtual World"**. It's a fic about the franchise's characters being dragged into a war that being determined by _Valgern-On!_ ( A Virtual-On!-alike simulation game)

Don't worry, this isn't the end. I promise that as soon as my brother can resume writing, we will continue this story. and once again, sorry to disappointed you.


End file.
